Percussionists typically use multiple percussion implements for playing their drums and other percussion instruments. Percussion implements include drumsticks, hammers, mallets, brushes, and other striking implements used to strike percussion instruments. Percussion implements also include rattles and shakers. Percussionists frequently use numerous different percussion implements during a performance or session, and sometimes change implements multiple times during a single song. For instance, a percussionist might start a song using a pair of ordinary drumsticks, switch to brushes for part of the song, and then change back to drumsticks. Moreover, percussionists sometimes break percussion implements while playing, requiring a percussionist to substitute a broken implement during a performance or session with one that is intact. Multiple percussion implements may also be required where a percussionist plays multiple percussion instruments during a single song, session, or performance.
Use of multiple implements and substitution of broken implements makes it advantageous to have ready access to a collection of percussion implements, and to perform relatively rapid exchange of one percussion implement or set of percussion implements for another (sets of percussion implements typically, but not necessarily, being a pair). Storage of percussion implements that are not being used but have recently been, or soon will be, is also required.
Accordingly, percussionists often place percussion implements near their instruments, on a table or similar horizontal surface, or in a holster, while the percussion implements are not being used; retrieving and returning percussion implements from and to proximate storage presents a percussionist with difficulties. Percussion implements are prone to colliding with each other while being placed in storage, creating unwanted noise, and percussion implements placed on a horizontal surface are prone to rolling off an edge. Percussionists can be substantially distracted from playing their instruments by having to carefully attend to retrieving and returning percussion implements in order to minimize implements noisily colliding or rolling off an edge of a horizontal surface. Retrieving a desired percussion implement from among multiple implements can also require a level of attention that distracts percussionists from their playing.